


First Time

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Femslash February [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Casselsa, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: This was not how this was supposed to go, definitely not, not between lunch and the beginning of the coronation, and in the reindeer stable of all places, but every time Elsa tried to stop Cass from burying her face between her legs, she miraculously forgot how to language.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originated in a Tumblr post shared by a mutual. She suggested I give this one a shot, and so I did.

Elsa was a nervous wreck. She had barely been able to stomach lunch, and as soon as the meal was over she had taken off and started pacing about the castle grounds to get her emotions under control. Fortunately, her magic was far more under control these days; otherwise, flurries would be costing the halls as the Queen moved quickly through the castle.

Somehow, her feet carried her outside and the next thing she knew, she was in the stables. Sven was munching happily on a carrot when she entered, but one look at her tense state and he was up and out in seconds flat. Elsa didn’t mean to force him out, though she was grateful that he seemed to understand her need for privacy. Hugging herself tightly and muttering under her breath, she walked back and forth until she gave up and stood still in the middle of the stable. Groaning, she ran her hands through her hair and concentrated on dissipating the thin layer of frost that had materialized on the ground. It was stupid - that she would get this worked up over an ordinary royal function. Just a couple of important guests, conduct the basic formalities, make sure Anna and Olaf were on their best behavior, and nothing would go wrong. Except she had visitors from Corona, and one of them had been ever present in the back of her mind since she arrived. Elsa didn’t want to admit it, but the return of Cassandra left her feeling things - things that she could not explain. They were friends, good friends, and yet something in the way they interacted suggested…

Who was she kidding? Cassandra wouldn’t want someone like Elsa. She was the queen, and a real handful too. She feared how Cassandra would react if Elsa tried to speak about her feelings. There was only so much disappointment she could take, and so much in her life had already gone so bad. How could she possibly deserve anyone, let alone a woman like Cassandra? These thoughts definitely were not helping Elsa’s mood.

“Elsa?”

Elsa whipped her head around and saw - of all the people in Arendelle at that moment - Cassandra, standing in the entrance to the stable. The woman entered cautiously, watching for any moves the queen might make to kick her out. But Elsa just stood there, rooted to the spot and trying to get her scrambled thoughts in order. Why did she suddenly find it hard to breathe?

“Cassandra. What-um, I mean, how did you find me here?” Great. Now she could barely speak properly. And the ceremony was approaching.

“I noticed you walking through the corridors. You seemed upset about something. Just wanted to check to see if there was anything wrong.” Cassandra was now a few feet away from Elsa, her gaze never leaving the Queen’s face. There was a look in those hazel eyes - but what Elsa could not tell.

Debating whether to be honest or make up an excuse, Elsa opted for the truth. “This welcome ceremony is just…I don’t know why, but it’s so nerve wracking!”

“Did you get enough sleep?”

“No, not really. And I can barely eat today. And these dignitaries are supposed to be difficult to please and I’ve got so much on my plate and you’re here and Anna has been driving me crazy lately and…” A moment too late, Elsa realized what she said. Eyes wide in horror, she slowly turned to look at Cassandra, bracing herself for the rejection.

Instead, Cassandra seemed…surprised?

“Are you upset because I’m here?”

“No! No, I’m happy to have you here. You’re my guest and I wish you would enjoy your stay and hope you find me acceptable and…oh no…” Elsa buried her face in her hands as she attempted to hide the blush from her incoherent ramblings. Emotions swirled within her, and she didn’t know what to make of them.

A pair of hands gently gripped her shoulders. Elsa looked up, her sapphire blue eyes meeting hazel ones. There was no anger, no fear, no rejection in them. Instead, there seemed to be…sympathy?

“Is there anything I can do to help?” The sincerity in Cassandra’s voice rendered Elsa helpless. She was stunned at how easily this woman - this strong, confident, sexy woman - offered to help her. And for some reason, she wanted her to help. Right now.

“Is it too much to ask for a hug?” Elsa’s voice quivered.

“No, not at all,” Cassandra replied with a smile that sent Elsa’s heart into a somersault.

As they embraced, the only sounds were the soft breathing of the two women, alone in the stable. In this moment of comfort, thoughts began racing through Elsa’s mind. Thoughts that had appeared in her dreams and restless nights. And they scared her and left her wondering if Cassandra felt the same.

“If you want, I can help you relax, Your Majesty.”

Elsa pulled away, trying to hide the fact that she had involuntary tensed up at the suggestion. She wondered what Cassandra meant by that. As she searched her face, a realization washed over her. There was a look that made Elsa afraid, a look that sent shivers down her spine. Or was it excitement? Why did she find it appealing? Her mind was sending contradictory signals throughout her body, and words failed her.

“Elsa - if I may - I have something I need to confess. Please don’t be mad, and please don’t tell anyone, but since our last meeting I have been thinking about you. A lot.” Cassandra paused to see if Elsa would react. When nothing happened, she continued. “And as insane as it is…there is something you should know. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…” She closes her eyes, took a deep breath, and when she opened them: “I love you.”

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense to Elsa. She felt like her heart would burst at the realization that her feelings were not in vain. Abandoning restraint, she launched herself into Cassandra and kissed her. A contented hum resonated in her chest when she felt Cassandra reciprocate and loop her arms around her waist. They held the kiss for a good while before breaking apart for air. New feelings surged through Elsa. Strange feelings. That she never knew before.

“What did you mean, you wanted to help me relax?” She asked cautiously, scanning the warrior’s face for any hints.

Cassandra opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. “Forgive me, but I…um…something I haven’t really done before.”

Instantly, Elsa put the pieces together. She took a half-step back, registering the apologetic look on Cassandra’s face.

“I…uh, I haven’t done…that. If you mean…you want to…do you?” Elsa trembled with fear and anticipation at what could happen. It was too much for her.

“If you want.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Cassandra stepped forward and gently guided Elsa back to the wall of the stable. Here was that look again, and this time, Elsa knew what it was. Hunger. But she wasn’t afraid. At least not as much as before. Nervous - oh yes. She didn’t know what to expect. Only that for some reason, she wanted it.

A pair of hands traced over her sides, rubbing slow and steady across the icy fabric of her dress. Glancing down at the body that was mere inches from hers, she looked up to find Cassandra looking oh so appealing. Her lips were parted as ragged breaths escaped; her eyes remained fixed on Elsa’s so long as those sapphire blues met hers. Leaning in, Cassandra met her lips and brushed softly against them. Their eyes fluttered closed, hearts hammering like a pair of drums in a parade. Elsa ran her hand through short black hair, and with the other grasped the back of the woman pressed against her. She could not believe this was happening. Yet here they were.

She felt Cassandra slide her hands around her back, across her chest, and over her hips. Her breath hitched when a hand gripped the fabric of her dress over her left hip. Elsa gripped hard and felt Cassandra freeze. Locking eyes, she noticed the fear palpable in the woman’s face. That she might have gone too far. But Elsa did not want her to stop. It was so strange.

Pulling Cassandra in again, Elsa rested her chin on a shoulder and closed her eyes. Slowly, the hand resumed roaming around her waist, sliding back and cupping her butt. Moaning softly, Elsa grinned at the sensation of her butt cheek being squeezed ever so lovingly. Cassandra kissed her neck and tickled her ear with her hot breath, before whispering, “I want to make you happy. Help you relax.”

Elsa moaned again and nuzzled against Cassandra as she felt more kisses and light squeezes.

“I love you, Elsa…but I need you to tell me if you want this.”

Cassandra pulled back after whispering those words. She waited for Elsa’s response. It was sweet, really. She had Elsa pressed against the wall and turning slowly into a hot mess, but her greatest concern was whether Elsa wanted to keep going.

And that made Elsa’s heart flutter.

“Show me,” she whispered hoarsely.

As Cassandra lowered herself to kneel before her, it hit Elsa like a lightning bolt what she was about to receive. She watched dumbstruck as the woman ran her hands over her hips and down her thighs, her gaze fixated on the spot just between her legs. Excitement warred with panic; anxiety threatened to overtake her. Cassandra struggled with her dress but managed to scrunch it up enough to lift the skirt and slowly expose pale skin. Elsa bit her lip as the dress was pushed up and over her hips, waiting for the reaction. Sure enough, Cassandra stared in disbelief mixed with awe at the sight of Elsa’s bare pussy.

Before she could cry from embarrassment, Elsa heard a sound. A breathless voice, full of shock and…tenderness?

“Oh, Elsa…”

Next thing she knew, she felt a pair of lips meet hot flesh. Elsa inhaled sharply, her body pressed flat against the wall except for her legs which now stood slightly apart to allow for the woman between them to do her work.

This was not how this was supposed to go, definitely not. That much she knew. Not between lunch and the beginning of the ceremony, and in the reindeer stable of all places. But every time Elsa tried to stop Cassandra from burying her face between her legs, she miraculously forgot how to language. Why couldn’t she say something? Didn’t she know how improper - no, how completely and utterly inappropriate this was?

Yes. And for the first time in her life, Elsa truly did not give a fuck.

Pleasurable feelings raced through her body, emanating from her womanhood and spreading all over. She fought to keep from moaning as she felt Cassandra kiss her vulva. The flick of a tongue over her clit made Elsa gasp and look down, finding a pair of hazel eyes looking back teasingly. Despite the awkward angle, Cassandra tried her best to look up at the woman she was determined to help. After all, that’s what she wanted to do: help Elsa relax. And what better way than a good orgasm?

The problem was, the dress obscured the view. Her veins throbbing with lustful desire, Elsa choked out, “Wait.” Cassandra stopped, lifting her face out from between her legs. Gulping, Elsa quickly waved her hands. Cassandra scooted back abruptly as an ice chair materialized. It was just high enough for Cassandra to continue kneeling comfortably. As she took this in, she noticed the other and more important magic trick: the bottom half of Elsa’s ice dress had vanished.

As Elsa got comfortable in her chair, she slowly spread her legs and waited, biting her lip for good measure. Cassandra’s face broke into a wide smile before she scrambled forward and buried it between her legs. She grabbed Elsa’s hips and tugged her forward, her lips hungrily lapping at now wet flesh. Elsa gritted her teeth as she attempted to hold back the moans yearning to be released deep from within her chest. As soon as she felt a tongue thrust inside her and stroke that sweet sweet spot, she lost her battle. A cry broke loose as she grasped Cassandra’s hair. Gasping for breath with each tender stroke of tongue against her throbbing flesh, Elsa barely registered the sound of someone approaching the stable.

A voice called her name. “Elsa? Are you in there?”

Panic filled her veins. _Anna. Oh fuck._

Before Cassandra could pull out and run for cover, she found herself stuck between two thighs clamped tightly around her neck. In her panic, Elsa slammed her legs together and dug her hands into Cassandra’s hair. She looked up just in time to see Anna standing in the doorway with the biggest look of shock on her face. The sisters made eye contact for what felt like an eternity, and Elsa felt like she might die on the spot. In reality, it lasted only three seconds before Anna spun quickly around and started yelling at the top of her lungs: “Hey everyone! I need all of, um, you guys to follow me into the castle for a few minutes! Yep! Quick inspection by the Princess as requested by the Queen! Come on! Guards too! Everyone out of the courtyard!”

Once it was quiet, Elsa started to relax a bit. Then it occurred to her what Anna was doing. A wicked grin split her face. She released Cassandra from her hold and looked down at the woman gasping for breath. As Cassandra was about to suggest they stop, she noticed the expression on Elsa’s face - and immediately was turned on by it.

“Keep going.”

Elsa spread her legs invitingly, and Cassandra cracked her own wicked grin before resuming eating.

It didn’t take long after that for Elsa to truly let go and feel her body vibrate from orgasmic pleasure. Her first time, and as the waves receded she finally felt relaxed. Just like her new girlfriend - screw it, her lover - had promised.

As Cassandra finished lapping the last bit of Elsa’s release, Elsa stroked her hair and murmured, “Next time - and by that I mean tonight - we are doing this in my bed.”


End file.
